


Root to Tip

by havisham



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Mentors, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Nimue take a walk in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Root to Tip

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Remix double-drabble. For the prompt: Merlin/Nimue, thanks for the memories. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta, Isis.

When Nimue came for him, she was a young girl, as lissome as a sapling. Merlin shot a bewildered look at the mirror and found that he, too, had changed into a pink-faced boy of sixteen. He ran down the steps without any shoes and left no note for Arthur. 

(After all, he had long warned Arthur that this would happen.) 

They walked, hand in hand, out of Camelot and into the woods. They swapped stories of their proteges, but only the most flattering things. Nimue was pleased that she had taught three queens to Merlin’s one king, but he pointed out that boys were stupider than girls, and thus took more time in the learning. 

Nimue shrugged and stopped walking. Before them stood an enormous tree, an evergreen. It had been struck by lightning, which had bored a strangely-shaped hole in the trunk, large enough to walk through. 

“An improbable tree,” Merlin observed. 

“Well, in you go.” 

“Perhaps I should…”

“Merlin, you know as well as I do...”

“Oh, all right!” 

Muttering blackly to himself, Merlin climbed into the tree and listened as she spoke the enchantments. The tree wrapped itself around him, exchanging flesh for wood, blood for sap, a final magic.


End file.
